Diana's Struggle
by TATE Forever101
Summary: Sequel to Bella's Fight. Please read it first. Canon pairings. Diana is sick again and getting closer to her expiration date each day. Who decided to show up after over seven years and who is threatening the Cullens?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Finally! Sorry this took so long, I was taking a bit of a break from writing. Please read Bella's Fight if you haven't This will make more sense if you do. **

DPOV

"Sweetheart." my mom said, coming into my bedroom. I put down Wuthering Heights, my me and my mom's favorite book, to look at her.

"Yeah?" I called out even though she could hear me if I whispered.

"Di, you know you are getting sick again." she said, walking in. She had a very concerned look on her face.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know mom."

She pulled me into a hug. "I know you hate it, but there isn't much we can do." she reminded me. See, I have Cancer de la Lente Morte. My mom had had it too until she had been changed into a vampire as she was dying. I figured I would probably decide to be changed too when it got to my expiration date.

"Dad worries too much." I said to her. "So does Seth." Seth is my boyfriend who is also a werewolf. He imprinted on me, which is basically love at first sight.

Mom laughed out loud. "Trust me, I know how your dad worries. I have experienced it myself, remember?" she asked. "And Seth… that is just normal. He is supposed to worry about you."

"I know, but it is annoying." I complained.

She smiled. "I know. But I worry too, you know. We all love you."

I smiled. I had grown up in an abusive home and had then been dropped off at the hospital by my parents. It meant a lot to me that I now had a boyfriend, two parents, two grandparents, and five aunts and uncles that all love me.

"I love you all too. You just drive me crazy sometimes." I said with a smirk.

She laughed again. "I know. But you gotta love us anyway."

BPOV

I was worried about Diana. Her expiration date was coming up in a couple of months. She was thirteen and a teenager. She had asked to be home schooled after a couple weeks in public school because of all the teasing. Dr. Westing, Carlisle and I were her doctors. She still didn't trust most people. We now lived in Portland Oregon.

I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. "What are you thinking about love?" Edward asked me.

"Diana." I said, which was enough for him to understand what I meant.

"She is getting sick again." he said, sighing. We had adopted her when she was six, and had been there with her throughout all of her bouts of sickness, but it was hard. I now knew how Edward felt when he was worried about me.

"I know." I sighed. I turned around. "try not to be so overprotective of her, okay? It really freaks her out."

"I will try, but it is hard." he said. "She is growing up fast."

"I know." I sighed. "We just have to be there for her." I said.

The doorbell rang then, which probably meant that Seth was here. He was one of the few people that bothered to knock on our door. We were in a small cabin in the woods not far from the family house. Seth lived with Max and Leah, who had been moving around with us.

I walked to the door and opened it. I was surprised by who was there. "Jason Swan, what are you doing here?" I asked. Last I had heard from him was two years ago when he had gone off to Africa.

I glared at my twin brother. He obviously hadn't changed much, but the main thing I noticed was that his eyes were almost black. "You are not coming in here until you hunt. How the hell did you find us, anyway?" I demanded.

"I have fine control. We have a huge problem on our hands." he said.

"Go. Hunt." I said and pushed him out the door.

Edward came up behind me. "What has he been?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "We may never know."

**AN: Sorry it is so short. I am busy and hoping to update my other stories. Please let me know what you think! I will try to update again soon. I have a poll on my profile that I would really appreciate you guys voting on. **


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I had gotten the whole family and we were gathered at the main house. Esme was in the kitchen, cooking for Diana, Seth, and Leah, and the rest of us were sitting around waiting for Jason the show up.

"Did he say what the 'huge problem' we have is?" Max asked restlessly.

"No, I made him go hunt." I said. "Calm down, Max. Jason has always over exaggerated." Jasper shot me a look, knowing that I was still worried.

"I think he might have been serious this time, love." Edward said.

Dr. Westing nodded in agreement. "Jason over exaggerates, but he knows better than to mess with you about important stuff."

I scowled. I did not want a problem to come up, not now when we had other things to worry about, like Diana's health.

"Hey Bells," A voice said, coming in the front door, "Get everyone together so that-" Jason stopped what he was saying when he entered the room and saw everyone there. "Never mind. You read my mind, sis."

I rolled my eyes. "Just tell us what the problem is, J."

"But that is depressing." he complained.

"You are the one who wanted to tell me about it in the first place. So spill." I snapped.

Jason looked at me closely and said into my mind _You are worried about Diana, aren't you?_

I nodded.

"Okay." He started, "As you all know, I was in Africa for the past two years. About two weeks ago, a couple of unwelcome visitors showed up on the doorstep of the vampire family I was staying with, wanting to know if they had heard anything from the Cullens lately. The visitors were Jane and Alec, from the Volturi."

I froze and looked at Edward. He looked as worried as I felt.

"Why are the Volturi after us?" Diana asked after a few moments of silence.

"They want our powers. We all have powers that the Volturi would find very useful. They also know about Diana, which is not good. They want to kill her since she is human." I hissed at that. No way were they getting my baby. Jason went on as if I had not interrupted him. "The people that I was staying with told Alec and Jane that they didn't even know who the Cullens were. They left, after saying that they would find the Cullens and anyone that stood in their way would die." Jason finished.

"Well that is lovely." Max said with sarcasm. "What are we going to do? We are a large family, it will not take the Volturi long to find us. Even with our powers, we cannot win a fight against the Volturi."

"I know. I have a plan, but Bella will kill me if I voice it." Jason said, looking at me warily.

I raised an eyebrow. "Than it might be best if I did not say anything at all."

"What is your plan, J. Maybe we can work off of that." Carlisle suggested. I looked at the rest of my family. They all looked scared/worried in their own ways, and I knew that we would all give our lives to protect each other, I just hoped it did not get that far.

"We all split up. One or two of us go our separate ways and start off fresh. Once the Volturi has given up, we can all get back together again." Jason said.

It took me a moment to process what he said. "Split up how?" I asked slowly.

"Well… this is the part you will not like. But I think it might be the most effective and safest."

"I have a feeling I know what he is going to say." Max murmured.

"Spit it out Jason!" I snapped at him.

"I think we should split up the couples." He said. "It will make it harder for the Volturi to find us if we are not with our mates."

I didn't say anything, I just looked at Edward. I knew that he and I would do anything in order to keep Diana safe, including being separated.

"And just how do you intend to split us up?" I asked.

Jason took a deep, unnecessary breath. "Dr. Westing will go with Jasper and Rosalie as their uncle and guardian. They will be twins. Leah and Seth go together as brother and sister with Leah as the Guardian. Esme would take Bella and Emmett as siblings. Carlisle would take Max and Edward as his adopted sons."

"And what about Diana? And me?" Alice asked.

"I was getting to that. Alice and Diana will go into hiding with me." Jason said.

You could tell that most of the family did not like this idea. I did not at all. I was shooting Jason a hard look.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Because Alec and Jane specifically mentioned Diana and Alice. This will be to keep them safe." He said.

"I do not like it." I said, angry. "I refuse to let Diana go anywhere without a doctor."

"I know perfectly well what to do." Jason said. "In case you do not remember, I have gone through it too. I can take care of my niece." he said.

I opened my mouth to argue, but Carlisle cut me off. "He has a valid point, Bella. It might be safer this way. We all split up, so even if some of us are found, some of the family will still be out there. We keep no contact with the rest of the family, so we cannot lead the Volturi to them, and Alice and Diana, the two he wants the most, drop off the grid. It just might work."

I did not like the idea. I wanted to be with my daughter, just in case. But I knew I couldn't be. It would not be safe for her.

"Fine." I agreed reluctantly. "When does this plan go into action?"

Jason looked at me warily. "ASAP. I was thinking tomorrow."

**AN: Yay! I updated. I have exams this week and then I am out of school, so hopefully I will be updating more, at least for these next couple weeks. What do you think? Please vote on the poll on my profile if you haven't already. Please review, it really makes my day when I am stressed. Thank you for all of you who have stuck with me!**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I sighed as I stared out the car window. Emmett was driving. Esme, Emmett and I were on our way to Ithaca, NY. We had decided to go with Jason's plan. I had no idea where the rest were heading in order to keep them safe.

"Bella, it will be okay." Esme said sweetly to me. "You will be back with Edward and Diana before you know it, trust me."

"I know. I am just worried for them. I mean, the Volturi are after us, we are all separating, and on top of that Diana is getting sick again without a doctor around." I said. I felt tears coming to my eyes and I wiped them away quickly before a storm could start up.

"Aw, Bells. You know Jason and Alice will keep her safe. Neither would be able to face you if something were to happen to you." Emmett said, looking up at me.

"I know, but she is my daughter. I cannot help but worry about her. Not to mention I hate being away from Edward." We had been apart before, but at least then we knew exactly how long and we were able to text each other. Now, I couldn't even talk to him.

Esme smiled sympathetically at me. "We will get through this though. This plan of Jason's is just so strange that it might work."

"Right." I took a deep breath. "So what is the story for now?" I was curious. This was the first time we were in such a small group.

"Well, I am going to be your aunt who adopted you both when your parents died in a plane crash. Bella, you will be sixteen and Emmett will be seventeen. Bella will start as a sophomore and Emmett as a junior. Does that work for you?" She asked.

"Yes, but what about last names?" Emmett asked.

"We can all go by Platt. Esme took us in when we were young, say, you were four and I was three, so it would make sense that we took her last name." I said. "Esme, what will your job be?"

"I will be doing designs for houses online." Esme responded. "By the way, we will go and get new cell phones tomorrow." We had all had to get rid of our cell phones to cut off the communication completely between each group.

"Okay. Let's get this over with," I said as we pulled up to our new home." Once again I sighed. This was going to be a long couple of weeks.

Jasper's POV

The car ride to the small town in Oregon that we were staying in was quiet. Both Rose and I missed our mates, and Dr. Westing was quiet, giving us time to ourselves.

We got to the house and took our stuff inside. Rose and I had just placed our stuff in our bedrooms when Dr. Westing called us down stairs.

"Okay, I know you guys are not in the mood for this right now, but we have to decide some things." We both nodding, knowing it was inevitable.

"Okay, so you two will be twins. You will be seventeen and juniors in high school. I will be a doctor specializing in cancer."

"Of course." Rose muttered.

He smirked. "Yep. Making sure that we do not find anybody else with Cancer de la Morte Lent."

"What last name do you guys want to go by?" Rose sighed. I could tell by her feelings that she was missing Emmett immensely. He might annoy her a lot, but she still loved him and worried about him.

"How about Westing?" I asked. We had never all gone by that before, so it would make it harder to track us.

Rose nodded. "Okay."

Dr. Westing smiled sadly at us. "Look, I know this is hard, but we have to make the most out of it. It will be over before you know it." He was trying to be optimistic, but since I could read his emotions, he failed.

Neither of us said anything. Doc sighed. "You two are just waiting for me to tell you we are done so you can go sulk, aren't you?" He asked.

I don't know why, but both Rose and I found that statement to be hilarious and we both started laughing. That got Dr. Westing laughing with us.

We finally calmed down and I smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so horrible after all.

Leah's POV

I glanced over at Seth, worried. He hadn't said anything since we had left.

"Seth, she will be okay." I told him.

He looked up at me. "I promised I would be with her every step of the way. How can I do that if she is who knows where?" He asked, desperately.

I smiled sadly. "She understands. If she were to be mad at anyone, it would be Jason for coming up with this crazy plan."

He nodded, not saying anything. "What if something happens to her?" he asked quietly.

I looked over at him. "You are hanging around Edward too much. Alice and Jason will not let anything happen to her. You know that."

He sighed. "Yeah. I hope she is okay."

"She is." I said.

"Don't you miss Max?" Seth asked.

"Yes." I said, "But I do realize why this is necessary. I will see him soon." In truth, I missed him more than I let on. But I wasn't going to let Seth see that.

"So what is the story?" he asked, obviously trying to get his mind of Diana.

"Well, how about our parents died in a shoot off in New York City. I am 22 and take care of you, at fourteen and a freshman in high school."

He nodded. "So when are we making it that our parents died?"

I thought for a minute. "Should we do four years or three years?"

He considered. "Three. And our last name will be…" he looked at me questioningly.

I looked at him hopefully. "Abbott?" That was my married name, and it would make me feel better with a connection to Max. (AN: I do not remember what I made Max's last name and I could not find it, so I made something else up)

He laughed at me. "Fine. I can live with that."

"Good." I smirked.

We were quiet for a couple minutes. We were heading to sunny North Carolina. We didn't have to stay in the clouds, so it would be easier to stay hidden from the Volturi if we went out in the sun.

"Leah?" Seth asked.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"I'm hungry."

I laughed. "Yeah, so am I. But when are we not?"

He smirked and we both laughed. I had missed this. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad since I would get to connect with my brother again.

EPOV

I had just finished putting my things away when Carlisle called a family meeting.

Max and I met him in the dining room. We were currently in Maine. "Carlisle, can we please refrain from say 'family meeting' with only three of us here?" I asked desperately.

"Sorry son." Carlisle said.

"Okay, so what up Carlisle?" Max asked.

"We need to decide some things." Carlisle said, "Then we can finish unpacking and tomorrow I will get you guys signed up for school.

"Okay." We both said.

"What should our last names be?" was his first question.

"How about Edward's last name. Masen." Max suggested.

"Okay, that works. Grades in school?"

"I can be in 10th." I said.

"I will be too." Max said.

"Okay, last matter. When did I adopt you and under what circumstances?"

"Well, if we make it that both Max and I are from different families, my story could be that both my parents were sick and died and you took me in when I was eight." I suggested.

"And I could be your nephew, son of your brother and sister in law, who died." Max suggested.

"Okay." Carlisle said. "You guys can go now." We both got up.  
><em>Edward<em> Carlisle said to me.

I turned to him expectantly

_Diana will be fine and you will be reunited with her and Bella before you know it._

I nodded, not feeling very much encouraged. I went back to my room to finish unpacking and continue to sulk and worry about my two favorite girls.

Alice's POV

I looked around, taking in our surroundings. "And island, Jason. Really?"

He grinned and started taking things out of our boat. "Yes. The fresh air will do Diana some good and there are plenty of animals and other food out here. I have had this place saved for a rainy day."

I sighed and looked at Diana. She didn't look well. "Diana, are you okay?" I asked.

She looked up, startled. "Yeah, of course I am. Why?"

"You don't look too good." Jason said, feeling her forehead.

She swatted his hand away. "I am fine. I just…" She trailed off and looked away.

I looked at her for a moment before figuring it out. "Oh, Di, it will be okay." I pulled her into my arms.

"But I want my mom and dad!" she said, sobbing into me.

My heart broke for her. She had had an abusive upbringing and I know that she had gotten extremely close to her parents. But I didn't expect her to act like this.

"I know, sweetie. But you are safe here and they are safe where ever they are." I didn't know exactly where everyone was, but Jason did in order to make sure nobody was too close to each other.

"I know." She said, getting her crying under control. "But I miss them."

"I know sweetheart. I know. But you will be with them before you know it." I said, looking her in the eyes."

She nodded. "Okay. Well, lets do this since it isn't like we have a choice." She shot J a horrifying glare and he cringed.

"You sure are Bella's daughter." He murmured. She smirked and laughed at him.

"Come on Uncle J. Let's get going she said and picked up her backpack, ready to start our adventure.

3rd person

Jane walked into the Volturi meeting room and bowed to brothers.  
>"Master, the Cullens were nowhere to be found. We could not find them where we were told they were."<p>

"Go and destroy whoever told you that is where they were. And find them, no matter what the cost!" Aro exclaimed.

_I will find you Cullens. If it is the last thing I do, I will find you._

**AN: I finally had a chance to update. Please let me know what you think! I will update again when I get a chance. After this chapter, each chapter will focus on a specific group. Thanks for everyone who is sticking with me!**


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

I kept my eyes on the floor as I walked through the hallway on our first day, which is why I didn't notice the boy headed my way until it was too late.

We ran into each other and his books went flying to the ground.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Watch where you are going, loser!"

"Sorry." I said quietly and bent down to help him pick up his books.

"You better be." He said as he accepted his books from me and walked away angrily.

"Don't worry about him." A voice said behind me. I whirled around.

"You must be one of the new students. My name is Jamie. That jerk was Travis, my step brother. He is tough on the outside, but he doesn't mean anything by it."

I smiled at her. "My name is Bella. My aunt and my brother and I just moved here. It is nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. What are your classes?" She asked. I showed her my schedule.

"We have our first two classes, lunch, and our last block together. Come on, I can show you the way."

"Thanks." I said and we headed off to Algebra II. This school was almost as big as my Phoenix high school, which is saying something. At least news didn't seem to travel as fast here.

After our first two classes, Algebra and English, we split: me to go to gym and her art. We decided to eat together, along with Emmett who had the same lunch.

I walked into the gym and groaned. We were doing track exercises so I would have to pretend to be bad at running. I went up to the coach and introduced myself and he gave me gym clothes and told me that I could sit out today.

Gym was eventually over and I made my way to the cafeteria. I found Emmett easily and kept an eye out for Amy. She walked in late and hurried to get in line for food. After she looked around for a place to sit and I waved at her. Her eyes lit up and she smiled as she made her way towards me.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked. "She is going to wonder why we don't eat."

"I have an excuse, just go with the flow." I muttered.

"Amy, this is my brother, Emmett. Emmett, Amy." I said.

Amy smiled nervously. "Hello."

"Hey." Emmett said. "Nice to meet you."

"Same." She said, nervous.

She slowly loosened up through lunch and was soon laughing at Emmett's jokes.

Surprisingly, she didn't ask the question that Em and I were sure would be asked: Why weren't we eating. Maybe she wasn't very observant.

"I will see you in history later, okay Bella?" She said as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully and soon Emmett was driving us home.

I immediately went up to my room, laid down on the bed and listened to Edward's CD well into the morning. Esme came into my room at about 2 AM.

"Hey mom." I said, not looking at her.

"What is wrong, kiddo?" She asked sitting on the bed.

I shook my head.

"You miss Edward and Diana?" She guessed quietly. I didn't say anything.

"It will get easier." She said quietly.

I shook my head. "No. I don't know if I can do this Esme. Not only am I away from Edward; but from Diana too. I didn't think I would have to be away from either of them for long periods of indefinite time, but here we are.

Esme smiled sadly. "She is in good hands. Alice can see her future and Jason knows how to take care of her too."

"What if something happens to her and I can't be there?" I asked. "Edward is a vampire. He has a much better chance of survival than Di does."

Emmett came in. "Now you know how Eddie boy felt when you were human."

I looked up at him. "At least when I was human we knew where the other was and were able to talk or text. And he did not know I was sick and for the most part I was not getting sick."

"Bella, you are hanging out with Eddie boy way too much. Stop being so pessimistic, they will be fine."

"You guys are worried too though. You cannot tell me you aren't."

Esme hugged me. "True. But we have to get over that and make the best of it. We all get to become closer."

"True." I said, considering it.

"Well, I know what will get your mind off your worries." Emmett said with a mischievous grin on his face.

Esme and I looked at him wearily. "What's that, Emmett."

"Who's up for a game of Truth or Dare?"

**AN: I finally updated! I am so sorry it took so long, but I am finally out of school. I have a schedule that I am going to ATTEMPT to stick to this summer. This is it:  
>Tuesdays: Naturalist<br>Thursdays: Diana's Struggle  
>Saturday: Reading the Twilight Saga.<br>I am updating all today and will try to start this schedule next week. It is not solid that I will update for sure on these days, but I should update each once a week. Let me know what you think! Thanks for everyone that has stuck with me!**


End file.
